The present invention relates to the fabrication of lipid microstructures and in particular to the selective formation of tubular and helical microstructures of particular handedness from surfactants. Selected surfactants such as lipids are known to self-organize into a variety of structures with dimensions on the micron and submicron scale.
Under typical conditions however, lipids tend to form into a variety of geometrical forms with little control over dimension and shape. Heretofore synthetic control over the specific geometrical form and dimensions of such microstructures has been difficult except in cases involving lipid vesicles. The present invention achieves a method for the rational control of the dimensions of tubular and helical microstructures and the handedness of the helical microstructures. Such microstructures may be metalized and are particularly useful in the fabrication of small electrical circuits.